poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Love Robin
Please do not revert my Talk page. *I* never delete anything unless it is vulgar, which I'll do myself, Please and Thank You ---- 'Troll Notices' For ALL members… BE SURE to sign with ~~~~, or use the Signature Button. I require this *ADD to this bulleted list, ONCE per report; use sub-bullets for follow-ups. *Love Robin, there is someone named Ginamo and he is making adult aged stuff on this wiki, can you please block him and remove he stuff?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ *Can you block that troll: Ginamo. Because he was vandlizing the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you. ~ZackLEGOHarryPotter *Will you report The Adult Pooh's Adventures Wiki (with sexual contents) on VSFT Wikia? Because Ginamo is the one who made that wiki. Please and thank you. Love Robin (talk) 11:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC) **What happens on another Wiki has nothing to do with us, as long as there is no slander made about this wiki or its members. Instead of acting like Trolls to *them*, wish them well and hope they keep their interests there.--Love Robin (talk) 11:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Messages from Lenny4 We need your help. There's an idiot named Whackyacko220 ruining the pages. He needs to GO!!! Could you block Edmnundfitzgerald please? Thank you. Lenny4 (talk) 21:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) If you want, I could talk to Zack about calming down for you. Lenny4 (talk) 18:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 But what are we gonna do? They just won't stop. We can't just sit here and watch them destroy this website. We have to do something about this. :I'm reverting what I can, and have reported the matter to VSTF. Zach got hisself blocked for the actions you were told about on CC. I myself have a few times tried to inform him the proper way to do things. :FYI, calm down. There is nothing the Trolls can do to permanently damage the wiki. Everything can easily be restored with just a few clicks. They cold literally wipe every page clear and with in minutes all be returned to normal.--Love Robin (talk) 02:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, because I never realized that somebody else had a page of him and I was afraid they were gonna delete my page. Because it has his defeat page on it. Oh, I'm sorry. Just please don't have them block me. Messages from Iamnater1225 Will you restore the pages of Sophie (Mamma Mia), Sky (Mamma Mia) and Thomas the tank engine please? :Working on it. Fin'ners c'n only type so fast --Love Robin (talk) 02:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Messages from Reese Ambler Hey thanks for Dealing with Those Trolls. :No prob. Glad t'help out. I'll have to sleep sometime tho… so let me repeat as I have to the 2 above… calm down. There is nothing they can do which cannot be undone with a few clicks. So even if I have to head off for the night, I'll pop back on when I wake. And I'm a restless sleeper, so I'll be in and out during the night and morning. I'm sure Brer will return soon. If you'd like, you can ask him about promoting me to Admin or even just Rollback. Make my efforts a tad easier. :And I know you don't know me, but you can see I'm an admin on wikis with high edit counts, so I'll let that and my actions speak for me.--Love Robin (talk) 02:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC) So, on other words, Zach is blocked on all the wikis?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ :For a month,--Love Robin (talk) 04:18, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Freddieholc Oh I'm sorry about that. I thought you were one of those trolls. I'm gald you're on our side. again very sorry about that. Please help me! Help me! I think Attis is an internet troll. Can you ask BrerJake90, TyA and TK-999 to get the trolls? Please. I think Aitte does not follow the rules on this website. Can you ask BrerJake90 to get rid of the trolls? Please. Don't forget report Jack Welker to VSFT Wiki to get rid of him. OK? I am sorry to bother you. But, Jack Welker is the one who told his friends to destroy this wiki. Can you report him to VSFT Wikia? Please report Whackoyacko220 to VSFT Wikia. Because he was causing alot of trouble! Please help. Did you report Whackoyacko220 to VSFT Wikia yet? Who told his friends to destroy the wikia? Is it Jack Welker? I said, did you report Whackoyacko220 to VSFT Wikia yet? Who told his friends to destroy the wikia? Is it Jack Welker? Did you report him too yet? Reply to your messages Yes. I could use some help. Thank you. BrerJake90 (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Could you block that troll: Revoltagianstfurfags? Please and thank you. I said, could you block that troll: Revoltagianstfurfags? Please and thank you. Can you please block that idiot troll: Revoltagianstfurfags? Thank you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Block Robbychamp in 1 year. Because he was doing something wrong. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:937430 - Cats Don't Dance Danny FabFelipe.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 14:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Could you block ZackLegoHarryVoldemort? Because he was causing alot of trouble. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Could you block ZackLegoHaerryVoldemort. He messed up one of the pages.~~Lenny457~~ How are you? Could you block ZackLegoHarryVoldemort in 100 years. Because he messed the page for Granny Smith. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Hello. Could you please block that troll: Cabronx72000? Because he was causing alot of trouble. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Morning! Can you block Cabronx72000? Because he was causing alot of trouble. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Would you block Cabronx72000? Because he upload the bad picture and causing alot of trouble. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ How are you? Can you please block Cabronx72000? Because he upload the bad picture. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Where are you? Please block Edmundfitzgerald. Please and thank you. ~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Can you please block Edmundfitzgerald and Jonony? They are causing alot of trouble by vandalizing on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Are you back yet? I miss you so much! Block Edmundfitzgerald and Jonony. Please and thank you.~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ I am sorry. Please forgive me? Could you get rid of the pictures that Edmundfitzgerald and Jonony? Because they did not follow the rules and they thinks that I am bully. But, I am not a bully. I am helping this wiki by creating helping pages, get rid of the trolls and help Freddieholc. I like you. Can you change the expire date for blocking Cabronx72000, Edmundfitzgerald and Jonony to 10 years. Because they keeps coming back to vandal the pages. Sorry. Please forgive me? Not block me. Can you please block that troll: Gunhaver? Because he was causing alot of trouble by vandalizing the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you. I said, can you please block that troll: Gunhaver? Because he was causing alot of trouble by vandalizing the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you. Are you here yet? I notice a troll: Gunhaver. Would you block that troll: Gunhaver? Because he was causing alot of trouble by vandalizing the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you. ~ZackLEGOHarryPotter Could you please block that troll: Gunhaver? Because he was vandalizing the pages on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please and thank you. ZackLEGOHarryPotter (talk) 17:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC)ZackLEGOHarryPotter. Could you block MagicianMovies1992? Because he doesn't follow the rules. Please and thank you.~ZackLEGOHarryPotter Could you get rid of the pages that Ginamo made. Please and thank you. Thanks for get rid of the trolls. Could you delete two more pages and the blog post that Ginamo made. Please and thank you. Thanks for helping me get rid of the trolls. Can you delete the page and image that MagicianMovies1992 made and block MagicianMovies1992? Please and thank you.